


Morning Interruptions

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always Knock First, Blow Job, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Hand Job, KaraMel, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Red Desires Sequel, Sequel, Sisterly bonding, family visits, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "There was a body pressed tightly against her back: an arm above her head with fingertips caught in her hair, a hand on the inside of her thigh, a nose pressed against the base of her neck. Mon-El." -- Sequel to Red Desires. Alex drops by Kara's apartment unannounced to check if Kara is recovering okay from the Red Kryptonite incident. Unfortunately (for Alex), Mon-El was already taking good care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read Red Desires! Here's the (long-awaited?) sequel as promised. I had originally written this after 2x09: Supergirl Lives aired after seeing the scene where Alex told Kara about spending the night with Maggie. Their little sisterly giggle fest in the DEO was amazing, so I had to write something along the same vein. The idea of Alex finding out about Kara and Mon-El was suggested by kcgirl18 over at FF and I just had to run with it.
> 
> It's not required that you read Red Desires first, but it would probably be helpful and I'd recommend doing it (because I'm a sucker for kudos and comments).
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara could feel the sun streaming into her bedroom, shining on her face and making her feel _so warm_. She closed her eyes tighter against the rays and tried to shift her face away from them, but she found that she couldn’t move. Her eyes popped open and the memories from last night hit her.

There was a body pressed tightly against her back: an arm above her head with fingertips caught in her hair, a hand on the inside of her thigh, a nose pressed against the base of her neck.

_Mon-El._

 She smiled; snuggled a little closer.

“Good morning,” she felt more than heard against her neck.

She jumped slightly, “Oh, you’re awake.”

He nodded against her, his hand removing itself from her thigh, sliding up to her hip and landing on her stomach. “So are you,” he kissed the back of her neck lightly.

She leaned into him, his head lifting from the pillow, his face now pressed in the crook of her neck.

“You are amazing,” he breathed against her.

She giggled back at him, “I’m aware of that.” She felt his teeth graze her shoulder and she shivered. “Stop that,” she laughed.

“Absolutely not.” His lips closed around her shoulder and he sucked gently on the skin there. His left hand was stroking through her hair, his right lifting the bottom edge of her tank top enough for his hand to slide up, moving to graze the underside of her breast.

She had put on a tank and some underwear (something she was starting to regret) after their “shower”, but he just threw on his boxers. She could feel the heat radiating off his naked chest into her back and she arched, pressing her head further into his shoulder.

“ _Mon-El_ ,” she moaned.

“ _Kara_ ,” he teased, his hand skimming her breast, a finger flicking over her nipple.

She turned her neck, a hand coming up to grab the back of his head. Her fingers combed through his hair as she pulled him towards her, their lips meeting softly but hungrily as she opened her mouth to him. She could feel him growing hard against her lower back and she wondered if it would always be like this with him. She never wanted to take her hands off of him again.

He wasted no time in turning her around to face him, one hand at her cheek, the other hooking her leg up and over his hip. He tugged at her tank top, moving to free her from it when it somehow managed to get caught in her hair, twisting around her blonde locks as she cried out.

“Mon-El!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

She laughed loudly as she flipped him onto his back, straddling his hips as she sat up to properly rid herself of the shirt, throwing it off to the side of the bed.

Mon-El reached up, his hands sliding up her abdomen and cupping her breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms and she arched into him with a sigh. Her hands covered his as she ground her hips against him, a circular motion that had him thrusting upwards in surprise.

“Fuu--Kara. That’s so--”

She squeezed her hands that were covering his, his own then kneading her breasts. She shook her head, her blonde locks sliding off her shoulders and cascading down her naked back. The layers of clothing between them were thin, but it felt like there were miles between them. They couldn’t get close enough.

Mon-El growled as he sat upright, Kara falling back slightly as his arms cupped her ass and held her to him. He kissed her then, his teeth nipping at her lower lip as she made that moaning noise that drove him crazy. He felt her hands skim down his sides and grip onto the waistband of his boxers. She slid a finger from each hand past the fabric, sliding them forward along his waist to his bellybutton, and she could feel his abs clenching in anticipation of her touch.

She slid backwards in his lap so that she was out of his reach. One of her hands pushed at his chest slightly, moving his torso backwards just enough so that she could pull his boxer briefs down and throw them off of him.

When she returned to him, his member was standing at attention, the need visible on his face. She took his cock in her hand as she slowly stroked up and down, his eyes closing as his shoulders relaxed. She moved her hand up and around the head before trailing back down again. His hands went backwards, pressing into the mattress hard as he held himself sitting up.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Kara’s warm tongue travel the length of his cock, bottom to top, his hand flying out and almost hitting her in the face. She let him go and dodged his hand just in time. Thank Rao for those quick reflexes.

“Holy shit, Kara, sorry. I wasn’t expecting _that_ ,” he huffed out, his breath suddenly hard to catch. She smirked at him as she held his cock again. “You don’t have to, you know,” he said, his hand softly stroking her cheek as she leaned forward.

“I know,” she supplied before her lips wrapped around his cockhead entirely.

“ _Shit_ ,” he swore as his eyes closed again. One of her hands held his base as the other rested on his thigh, the ends of her hair moving back and forth, tickling his legs and making his muscles clench. He grabbed the hand from his thigh, lacing their fingers together as the other slid through her hair, pushing it off her cheek and out of her eyes as he watched her head bob.

Her eyes connected with his and he couldn’t keep the contact, his eyes slamming closed as he breathed, “ _Kara_.” She smirked around his cock as she continued her movements. She removed her hand, sliding it downwards to cup his balls as he twitched in her grasp. She moved to take him in deeper, but he pushed her backwards.

“Stop, Kara, stop,” his voice was a pained whisper and she looked up at him as she released him, her forehead crinkling with worry. “Too much,” he breathed. He tugged her hair gently and pulled her up and back into his lap as he kissed her, his cock sliding between them and rubbing against her stomach causing her to shiver. “Inside,” he whispered against her lips, “now.”

She smiled against him, grinding her hips against his as he gripped her ass.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re still in bed, Kar--aaahhh!!”

All of a sudden Alex was standing there, a giant box of donuts in one hand, her eyes covered with the other. Alex was screaming. Kara was screaming. Mon-El was attempting to cover them up with the blanket now kicked somewhere around his feet.

“Oh, God, why?!” Alex exclaimed as she turned to leave, bumping into and tangling herself in the fabric walls hanging from the ceiling and almost dropping the donut box.

“Alex!” Kara shouted.

“No, dear God, I’m leaving,” she waved her hand in the air, her back turned to them as she left.

“Alex, wait!” Kara called out. When Alex didn’t stop, she turned to Mon-El. “Just give me a minute,” she pecked his lips and proceeded to get off his lap.

“Kara, I can go,” he whispered, pulling at the bed sheet to cover himself, “It’s okay.”

“No, no,” she turned to face him, “It’s fine. I’ll be back in a sec.” She grabbed her top from the floor and pulled it on, grabbing her robe from a hook on the wall as she ran out.

Alex was standing at the table in the kitchen, elbows leaning, face in her hands.

“Oh my gosh, Alex! I’m so sorry! We didn’t even hear you come in.”

“Obviously!” Alex shouted, her hands raising into the air as she looked at Kara. Thank God that girl had had her underwear on because Alex was not prepared to try to recover from her naked little sister mid-sex with that boy.

They were silent for a minute, just staring at each other.

“So?” Alex started, keeping her voice low.

“So...? So what?”

“How was it?”

“The sex?”

“Of course the sex. What the hell else would I be asking you about right now?”

Kara blushed and giggled. Her body twisting forward in excitement as she grabbed for Alex’s hands.

Alex stepped backwards and her hands flew behind her back, “Kara, I know what you were just touching in there! Keep your hands to yourself.” Kara rolled her eyes at her sister.

“ _So good_ , Alex. It was--I just--it was incredible. He was so sweet. And sexy. And he just, like grabbed at m--”

“Got it! Got it! That’s okay. I got it.” She shook her hand in Kara’s face. “It was great. That’s good! So yesterday after I told you to call him, he came over and then spent the night?” she wiggled her eyebrows at Kara.

Kara nodded, biting her lip.

“See! I told you! You had nothing to worry about. Whatever happened between you two wouldn’t change anything. It was obvious how he felt about you before and it was still obvious when I talked to him yesterday.” She cupped Kara’s cheeks in her hands. “I’m so happy your first time was that amazing.”

She grinned, “Pfft, last night was so much better than the first time we--” She stopped herself, her eyes wide.

Alex’s hands dropped and her face fell. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kara shook her head.

“Uh uh, what’d you mean that wasn’t the first time?!”

“I didn’t say that--”

“Shut up, Kara. You literally just said it! When did you two--wait. Oh my God, the red Kryptonite, Kara! That’s why you were so upset!”

Kara’s shoulders sunk.

“And you were worried that it would ruin things,” Alex shook her head. “This makes so much sense now. Was it bad?”

Kara shook her head as she stepped closer to Alex, hoping that Mon-El couldn’t hear their entire conversation back in the bedroom. “Not bad, per se. It was just...intense...and I was _mean_ : before, after _and_ during. It was kinda crazy and not something I even expected from myself.” Her voice went to a deep, low whisper as her fingertips drummed on the table, “I mean it happened on this table.”

“Ahhh, oh God, why?! Why do you keep doing this to me?!” Alex grabbed the donut box from the table and moved it to the counter. “I’m never eating here again.”

Kara laughed loudly. “Sorry! Sorry...I’m just really happy and I can’t believe this is working and it feels so right. I--I just--even before all this happened…I think…I think I’m in love with him.” She couldn’t contain her smile. “This is crazy, right? I know this seems fast and almost like it came outta nowhere, but--”

Alex grinned as she walked back over to Kara, her hands resting on the girl’s shoulders. “It’s good, Kara. That’s the way it should be. It should feel this good.” She paused. “Now why are you still standing here talking to me? Go back and be with your man.”

Kara’s grin widened and she nodded. “I love you, Alex.”

“Love you,” she kissed Kara’s cheek and turned to leave.

“Thanks for the donuts!” Kara called out to her.

“Next time when I knock, if you don’t answer the door, I’m going home.” She slammed the door behind her as she left the apartment.

Kara spun around and went back into her bedroom.

Mon-El sat in her bed in the same spot she left him in. The blankets were wrapped tightly around his waist as he stared out the window with wide eyes. Kara laughed at him. “Mon-El?”

He shook his head, coming back to reality. “Is she mad?” he asked quickly, sitting up straighter.

She shook her head as she took off her robe, throwing it back up on the hook. “Why would she be mad?” Kara asked, walking towards him. “I’m happy. And that’s all she wants for me.” She pulled off her tank top and threw it back on the floor.

“She can just be pretty scary sometimes and I was worried.”

Kara pulled the blanket from his grasp. “Apparently not worried enough,” she said, nodding towards his hardness that remained. He grinned at her as she grabbed a condom from the drawer beside them and rejoined him by sitting back in his lap.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than Alex walking in to make my wanting you disappear, Kara.”

“Good,” she smiled, holding up the foil packet. “Then finish what you started.”

He smiled and grabbed at the packet. He wrapped his arm around her middle and flipped them, her landing beneath him with a giggle. “With pleasure.”

 

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you can! I love reading any and all feedback!
> 
> Should you need somewhere to gab about karamel, find me on Twitter @_ashleymaria_ !


End file.
